Le labyrinthe d'Amenemhat III
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Sans le faire exprès : il a juste eu un petit accident et quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas est tombé dans sa poche, en quoi est-ce sa faute ? Jonathan se retrouve embarqué dans un nouveau problème de momies et le pire c'est qu'il emporte Ardeth le Medjai avec lui...


**Titre** **:** Le labyrinthe d'Amenemhat III

**Fandom :** La Momie

**Persos/Couple : **Jonathan et Ardeth.

**Rating :PG**

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi !

**Ecrit dans le cadre d'obscur echange sur lj, sur le prompt:**Sans le faire exprès : il a juste eu un petit accident et quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas est tombé dans sa poche, en quoi est-ce sa faute ? Jonathan se retrouve embarqué dans un nouveau problème de momies et le pire c'est qu'il emporte Ardeth le Medjai avec lui... Enfin non, le pire c'est qu'Ardeth ne comprend absolument pas l'humour anglais, ou peut-être juste le sien ? Une aventure d'Ardeth et Jonathan avec du sable des bandelettes, des malédictions, des tentes dans le désert et beaucoup d'amour et de tatouages.

**Le labyrinthe d'Amenemhat III**

« J'ai entendu un bruit !

—Vous avez l'ouïe fine, alors.

—Ah, vous trouvez ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Parce que j'ai bien entendu un bruit louche. Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

—Non, car le bruit incessant de votre voix couvre tout !»

* * *

S'il prenait jamais l'envie à un naturaliste aventureux de se livrer à une classification de l'espèce _Archéologue_, il distinguerait sans doute la sous-espèce sauvage de sa cousine que nous qualifierons de… domestiquée.

La seconde donne plutôt des individus vêtus de tweed, pourvus de manière si irréprochables qu'on pourrait les prendre pour des petits cousins de la famille royale britannique et fréquentant les clubs pour gentleman entre deux cours sur la céramologie romaine.

La première engendre, elle, des loustics capables de déchiffrer au pied levé une devinette vieille de trois mille ans en démotique dans le texte avant que la trappe donnant sur les crocodiles s'ouvre / une volée de flèches empoisonnées les change en porc-épic / la grande-prêtresse d'une religion censément éteinte leur plonge un coutelas rituel dans le cœur.

Les membres de l'espèce domestiquée tentant de vivre la vie de leurs cousins sauvages vivent rarement très vieux. Ce sont généralement leurs squelettes desséchés, en compagnie des os blanchis de quelques pilleurs de tombes, qui craquent sous les semelles des dits cousins quand ils descendent dans une nécropole.

Jonathan Carnahan s'était toujours considéré comme appartenant au modèle paisible : il ne voulait rien de plus dans la vie d'une bonne bouteille de Bourgogne, ou plusieurs, une compagnie féminine pas trop farouche et suffisamment de menue monnaie lestant ses poches pour pouvoir fréquenter les tables de jeux. Cependant, pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue, mais dont il soupçonnait fortement qu'elle pourrait s'épeler d'une façon commençant par Rick et finissant par O'Connell, sa sœur et lui menaient ces temps-ci une existence plus proche d'une effrénée cavalcade pour leur vie.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé…

A leur retour d'Egypte, les O'Connel et Carnahan avaient du faire des choix. Rester en Angleterre pour de bon ? Aucun des emplois qu'ils auraient pu occuper ne leur plaisait vraiment, sans compter le peu de capacités de Rick, ou Jonathan d'ailleurs, quoique pour de forts différentes raisons, à conserver un emploi de bureau. L'Egypte, ils la connaissaient, l'aimaient, et ne pouvaient après tout pas y être réellement surpris.

Quelles étaient les probabilités de tomber une seconde fois sur des morts-vivants théoriquement inexistants ?

Ah, **_aucun_** risque.

Etant donné que ni Evelyn ni son mari n'avaient de réel diplôme d'archéologie ou d'histoire, Jonathan ne voulait pas savoir comment ils avaient fait pour être embauchés par le British Museum pour des successions de campagne dans les environs de Médinet el-Fayoum, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Vu qu'il était le seul des trois qui n'était ni bibliothécaire, ni un ancien de la légion étrangère, il s'était retrouvé chef d'expédition, histoire de donner un peu de poli universitaire à la chose. Si les gens qui avaient pris cette décision avaient pris la peine d'en parler à ses anciens professeurs à Cambridge, ils auraient probablement préféré l'ancien soldat aux manières douteuses et au passé louche, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Tout ça pour dire que Jonathan n'était que la malheureuse victime de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Si des esprits chagrins, et mal informés bien sûr, avaient tenté de faire remarquer que rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait _emprunté_ le pectoral magique d'Amenemhat III, il aurait sans doute tenté l'uppercut que Rick lui avait appris. Sa situation actuelle était leur faute, _leur très grande faute _et rien ne l'en ferait démordre.

Se trouver enfermé dans un labyrinthe en compagnie d'un Medjai en rogne, Medjai qui allait sans doute finir par l'égorger et le manger, avait tendance à rendre le plus domestiqué des archéologues un peu grognon.

* * *

Voilà ce que savait Jonathan sur le labyrinthe d'Amenemhat III , ce que tout le monde savait, en fait. Le pharaon était tellement heureux des travaux d'aménagement agraires de l'oasis du gouvernorat du Fayoum, tellement heureux de ce prodige d'ingéniosité humaine, pour l'époque, qu'était la mise en valeur d'un marécage, qu'il y fit construire son tombeau, une pyramide assortie d'un temple funéraire au dessin si complexe qu'il donnerait naissance à une légende.

Voilà ce que Jonathan ne voudrait pas savoir sur le labyrinthe : Ardeth et lui n'y étaient pas tout seul.

* * *

« On est déjà passé par là.

—Taisez-vous.

—Mais on est déjà passé par là.

—Votre sens de l'orientation est désastreux. Jamais vous ne survivriez dans le désert.

—Pour cela que je ne m'y mets plus les pieds ! Et _on est déjà passé par là_ !...Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?

—Pour demander à Allah la force de ne pas couper votre langue. Laissez-moi m'orienter et taisez-vous.

—Très drôle. Le côté guerrier farouche et virile, c'est pour m'empêcher de paniquer ? Le digne fils du désert va tirer l'Anglais de ce bourbier, tout ça ?

—Cela dépend. Pensez-vous que O'Connel poserait des questions sur votre disparition ?

—Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, monsieur le barbare et…Eh, eh ! Ardeth, attendez-moi ! »

* * *

_Quelques temps auparavant…._

Médinet el-Fayoum n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de cité palpitante. Surtout en comparaison d'une certaine histoire de momie. Il faut dire qu'en comparaison d'un prêtre mort-vivant désireux de manger des organes arrachés à des gens encore vivants, l'égyptologie classique manque un peu de piquant.

Du sable, des petites brosses pour enlever le sable des fouilles, des inscriptions à demi-effacées d'avoir subi les outrages conjugués du temps, du sable et du vent, du sable, des vêtements plein de sable, le sirupeux duo de sa sœur et de Rick, et oh ! Surprise ! Du sable.

Malgré cela, Jonathan n'était pas forcément malheureux. Il aurait préféré fréquenter un peu plus longtemps les clubs de jeu londoniens mais une petite, toute petite, histoire de dettes l'avait convaincu d'avancer leur départ. Juste quelques mois, histoire qu'un certain bookmaker ne puisse mettre ses menaces à exécution. Si le British Museum payait mal, ce serait suffisant pour éponger le plus pressant au retour.

Il avait de bonnes intentions. Si, si, complètement. Rembourser ses dettes en rentrant, éviter les embrouilles, se cantonner à l'archéologie nécessitant des pelles et des pioches plutôt que des armes gros calibre et des incantations magiques, éviter de se faire traîner jusqu'à l'autel, savoir où Rick se procurait son whiskey… Rien dans tout cela ne comportait une place pour les pièges multiséculaires qui pourraient avoir sa peau.

Il avait des plans pour l'avenir. Composés surtout de campagnes archéologiques entrecoupées de bitures londoniennes, mais c'était des plans sérieux. Entendez des plans où tout ce qu'il risquait, c'était une cirrhose. Ou une maladie vénérienne, à la rigueur.

Ensuite, leur camp avait été visité. Pas par des brigands, non, non, rien d'aussi classique.

Sortis du désert dans la brume du petit matin, à cheval, aussi réfractaires au progrès que possible et vêtus comme s'ils sortaient d'une légende des milles et une nuit : Les Medjais.

Avec, bien évidemment, à leur tête, aussi impressionnant que dans son souvenir, drapé dans un burnous bleu qui aurait probablement mieux convenu à un prince légendaire peint par un préraphaélite, Ardeth.

En règle générale, Jonathan appréciait les gens qui lui sauvaient la vie, comme tout gentleman qui se respecte. Toute personne faisant de conscient effort pour prolonger son existence avait son approbation pleine et entière et la promesse qu'il leur paierait une pinte au pub à la première occasion. Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'éminemment contrariant chez Ardeth.

Contrairement à ce que disait sa sœur à la langue bifide, cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie. Même si l'autre était bâti d'une façon telle que jamais une femme n'avait du le rejeter, n'avait probablement pas été jeté de club par des videurs musculeux et vulgaires, ni subi l'humiliation quotidienne d'un adolescent malingre à Eton.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Jonathan reconnaissait qu'Ardeth ne devait pas fréquenter beaucoup de clubs, vie dans le désert et tout ça, que l'enfance d'un nomade ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours, et qu'en matière de femmes…et bien il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir jusqu'où allait le dévouement des Medjais à leur cause, et c'était une discussion qu'il n'était pas prêt à entamer. Pas prêt du tout.

« _Et sinon, vous êtes chaste et tout, genre moine-guerrier ?_ » Non, non, et trois fois non ! Ce ne sont pas des questions qu'un gentleman pose.

Il y avait quelque chose d'éminemment contrariant chez Ardeth et si Jonathan n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, c'était là, et c'était tout.

* * *

« J'ai entendu un bruit.

—Ah, vous voyez. Je vous l'avais dit. Mais est-ce que vous m'avez écouté ? Non, bien sûr, parce que…

—Carnahan ?

—Oui ?

—Courrez ! »

* * *

Voilà ce que savait Jonathan sur Amenemhat III : il appartenait au Moyen-Empire, son paternel avait réalisé d'importantes réformes administratives, tout particulièrement sur l'épineux sujet des gouvernements provinciaux et le fiston lui-même avait mené une politique étrangère brillante rapprochant l'Égypte des cités phéniciennes. Son temple funéraire était réputé dans tout le bassin méditerranéen et passait pour avoir donné naissance à la légende du Labyrinthe.

Remarquez que là-dedans, personne ne parlait des contingents de combattants d'Ugarit momifiés spécialement pour donner une garde phénicienne supernaturelle par delà la mort à Amenemhat. Dès que Jonathan aura trouvé lequel des princes phéniciens a eu cette brillante idée de cadeau, il va… il va faire écrire à sa sœur une monographie aux petits oignons qui le couvrira de honte par delà la mort !

* * *

Jonathan n'avait jamais prétendu apprécier l'activité physique. Lorsqu'il était pensionnaire, déjà, l'idée de s'agiter sur un terrain de rugby boueux et d'y gagner plaies et bosses lui semblait futile. Il avait gardé cette politique dans l'âge adulte et réservait la course à pied et la lutte pour les moments où, respectivement, un sinistre individu tentait de l'attraper et le moment où le sinistre individu en question l'avait _effectivement _rattrapé.

Cependant…un homme a sa fierté, après tout. Une femme aussi, bien sûr, mais Evy ne semblait pas contrariée du tout de voir Rick et Ardeth passer tout leur temps à renforcer leur amitié virile en échangeant des récits de duels au soleil, des prises de lutte secrètes ou des techniques de boxe.

Jonathan ne se sentait pas du tout à l'écart. Pas du tout. Mettre le pectoral dans sa poche le troisième soir n'avait rien à voir avec la frustration. Rien du tout.

A partir de là…. Disons que Jonathan aimerait pouvoir dire que la suite fût une surprise, mais, hélas, ce fut plutôt une redite. Du vent, encore et encore, comme le hurlement d'un damné, sans fin, toujours vociférant son cri après une éternité de tortures. Une tempête de sable à arracher la tête du sphinx. Rick qui partit à la recherche de sa femme, au lieu de rester à l'abri. Le vent qui finit par emporter la tente, Ardeth qui l'aida à se relever, la dune qui glissa…

Quand ils reprirent conscience, le sable avait bouché l'entrée par laquelle ils avaient tous deux glissés.

Bon point : Jonathan avait trouvé le labyrinthe mythique du complexe funéraire d'Amenemhat III.

Mauvais point : Si Evy et Jonathan ne les retrouvaient pas, ou si eux-mêmes ne trouvaient pas la sortie d'un fichu dédale _fait_ pour perdre les gens jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…Enfin, l'idée était assez clair.

Comme était tout à fait clair la tête d'Ardeth quand il releva le Britannique, par le col, sans la moindre délicatesse, et que le pectoral tomba de sa poche.

Oups.

* * *

« On va mourir ici. On va mourir ici d'une mort atroce.

—Si vous ne vous décidez pas à vous taire, ça pourrait même vous arriver très, très vite.

—Vous n'êtes pas réconfortant pour deux sous. Pourquoi vous ne paniquez pas !

—Parce que nous avons encore une demi-torche, une demi-gourde, et que deux combattants valent mieux qu'un.

—Oh. Et bien…

—Et je suis sûr qu'une momie commencerait par vous, de toute façon. »

* * *

Des salles, des salles sans fin, et…oui, encore des salles. Préservées depuis des années de la lumière du soleil, des ravages des grains de sable portés par le vent, des pilleurs et des villageois à la recherche de matériaux, les lieux sont intactes. S'il n'était pas en danger d'y rester, une part de Jonathan serait à la fête devant la beauté des lieux. Le Grand Mystérieux Nomade n'en avait apparemment rien à faire et le traînait, sans aucune courtoisie, selon un trajet qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'expliquer.

Vingt minutes et des poussières plus tard, ils ne retrouvaient plus leur point de départ.

Jonathan hésita entre être encore plus terrifié, _si jamais l'autre le mangeait pour garder des forces_, et amusé. A la lueur des torches, la mine contrariée de son compagnon de mésaventures semblait plus humaine, plus accessible, moins sortie de la statuaire antique. Lorsqu'ils finirent par s'arrêter de marcher, Ardeth refusa de lui laisser un tour de garde, pensant probablement que Les Mystiques Guerriers Prétentieux n'ont pas besoin de sommeil, et ils se disputèrent.

Jonathan quitta la salle en maugréant, juste histoire de se calmer, parce que, regardons la vérité en face, s'il essayait de rétorquer encore, il allait sans doute avaler ses dents.

Trois minutes après, il ne retrouvait plus son chemin, plus la lumière des torches, plus le seul être vivant présent, trébuchait dans le noir, et entrapercevait la première momie-soldat. Quelque part, c'était comme le résumé de son existence toute entière.

Jamais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi magnifique qu'Ardeth tombant sur le dos de cette abomination avec la violence d'un jugement divin.

* * *

« Ne vous éloignez plus.

—Et si vous êtes blessé ? Et si vous êtes mort ? Et si je dois allez chercher du secours ?

—Ne m'obligez pas à vous encorder ! Ne vous éloignez plus.

—Je savais que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de moi ! »

* * *

Si Jonathan, après qu'ils aient mis la plus grande distance possible entre eux et le lieu du crime, s'endormit tout contre le guerrier nomade, qui lui reprocherait ? Qui reprocherait à l'autre homme de ne rien dire ?

Quand vous éteignez la torche pour l'économiser, il n'y a plus rien de rassurant, sauf la respiration d'un autre être vivant à vos côtés.

La suite….finalement, la suite est très banale. Enfin, aussi banale que peut l'être une histoire où des gens se relèvent alors que la plupart de leurs organes vitaux sont dans des vases canopes trois salles plus loin.

Le Prince-phénicien-dont-nous-continuerons-d'ignorer-le-nom n'avait pas du prévoir les Médjai et leur entrainement à la chasse à la momie, ou il aurait offert un autre cadeau au pharaon pour protéger sa tombe.

Trois jours, une douzaine de guerriers nomades et deux O'Connel pour retrouver deux idiots perdus dans un labyrinthe que personne n'avait vaincu depuis plus de trois mille ans, c'était excellent.

Quand vous êtes la personne qui est dans le noir depuis trente-six heures, et la fin de la dernière torche, c'est très long. Lorsqu'on pense sa dernière heure arrivée, quand on ne peut se battre contre la soif, l'attente, on en raconte des choses….

Quand l'échelle de corde descendit enfin, qu'un rayon de soleil les frappa par la trappe entrouverte, et que le sourire d'Ardeth éclata soudain, aussi violent qu'une détonation, Jonathan sut qu'il reviendrait toujours en Égypte, encore et encore et que l'Angleterre avait perdu son charme et son parfum pour toujours.

Il l'avait toujours su : le Medjai était un affreux personnage, le vol de sujets britanniques n'était qu'une preuve de plus !

*****Fin….jusqu'à la prochaine tombe !**


End file.
